Visita Nocturna
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash. B/D Terry se entera de un secretito del viejo Wayne


**TITULO:** Visita Nocturna

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Batman del Futuro

**Pairings/Warning:** Bruce/Dick Con participación de Terry McGinnis.

**Category:** Slash. Toques de Humor

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Batman, pertenecen a sus creadores de DC comic y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**FEEDBACK:** **ó noche que Terry McGinnis se convirtió en Batman, supo que nada jamás lo igualaría. **

Tenía la oportunidad de sembrar el bien y de pelear contra los malos, esos de los cuales únicamente había escuchado hablar en relatos de su padre.

Podía surcar los cielos y deslizarse rápidamente entre las sombras.

Ser Batman significaba ser una leyenda que lo podía todo.

A pesar de estar bajo la tutela del legendario Bruce Wayne y de soportar casi estoicamente reprimenda tras reprimenda, bien valía la pena ser el asistente de aquel viejo antipático que resguardaba millones de secretos.

Y a pesar de eso jamás se preparó para el par de sorpresitas que encontraría un tiempo después en aquella lúgubre y legendaria mansión.

Después del patrullaje normal y de terminar con un par de bandoleros sin mucha mota, se dirigió a la Baticueva, ese singular hoyo que llamaba poderosamente su atención no solo por los miles de recuerditos que el viejo Batman conservaba ahí, sino por la tecnología tan novedosa que el propio Bruce Wayne se encargaba de mantener al día.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer en la silla preferida del viejo, esa que el hombre mil veces le había repetido que era de su exclusividad.

Pero lo que el viejo no viera en nada lo afectaba, pero antes siquiera de que terminar de meditar si había finalizado todos sus deberes escolares, se encontró con un arma sobre su cuello.

-Vaya, vaya¿pero qué tenemos aquí¿Al Batman sin protección? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que pudiera ver al hombre murciélago sin defensa alguna.

Terry se tensó visiblemente pero tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron se alejó del arma y se puso en guardia.

¿Cómo era posible que un intruso hubiera pasado las barreras de aquella fortaleza? Seguramente algo le había ocurrido al viejo.

El individuo que le apuntaba sonrió y de inmediato guardó el arma.

-Al parecer no todo está perdido contigo¿verdad?

El muchacho se encontró de frente con un hombre mayor, de cabellos negros veteados de gris y un par de ojos azules que lo escudriñaban con curiosidad. A Terry no le pareció tan viejo como Bruce Wayne pero las arrugas formadas bajo sus ojos demostraban que al menos ya no tenía quince años.

-¿Quién eres y cómo entraste aquí? Reclamó McGinnis tras tomar posición de ataque. Ya no tenía sentido resguardar su identidad, ese tipo ya lo había visto sin máscara.

-Tranquilo. Sonrió el hombre tomando asiento en la silla del viejo.-Solo quería saber cómo reaccionabas ante una emboscada. Te falta atención, muchacho. El viejo Batman jamás se habría dejado engatusar de esta manera, ni siquiera en su propia caverna. Sonrió, apoyando su mentón en la mano derecha.

Terry siguió muy de cerca los movimientos del hombre, pero al parecer este no mostró deseos de atacar. Por ello se serenó un poco y lo confrontó nuevamente.

-Te he preguntado lo que quieres y el cómo entraste aquí. Indagó de nuevo, comenzando a preocuparse por el viejo Wayne.

El hombre frente a él volvió a sonreír.

-Digamos que conozco todos los pasadizos y maneras de entrar a esta cueva. Durante mucho tiempo viví aquí y aun puedo darme el lujo de venir cuando me da la gana. Respondió, incorporándose para caminar hacia la vitrina de los antiguos trajes de combate que Wayne conservaba.

El muchacho pensó que todo eso era un sueño o ese tipo estaba loco, pero no tenía tiempo de meditar tonterías. Había un intruso en la Baticueva y era su deber sacarlo de ahí costase lo que costase. Por ello se acercó al tipo que miraba atentamente los disfraces.

-Veo que él aun no te a hablado de todo¿verdad? Musitó el hombre dándole la espalda.

-¿Hablarme de qué? Preguntó McGinnes, interesado en cierta forma por aquel hombre misterioso.

-Del pasado, de la historia de cada uno de estos disfraces. De la responsabilidad que ahora corre por tus venas al ser el nuevo Batman o de…su pasado.

Era cierto, el viejo aun no le hablaba de todo eso y aunque apenas conocía a Wayne, algo le decía que moriría con esas dudas y más.

-Si. Rió el hombre aun dándole la espalda.-Bruce no es de los que dan explicaciones. Créeme, aun a mis años tengo un sin fin de incógnitas que te aseguro, jamás serán resueltas. Créeme, muchacho. Musitó, tras enfrentar de nuevo a Terry.-Tienes ahora en tus manos un gran compromiso y un brillante mentor para ello. No lo desperdicies y entrégate a defender la paz de Gotham City.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. Las palabras de ese hombre lo confundían y aun así tenían mucho de ciertas.

Wayne era un misterio pero el poder que recientemente había adquirido bajo el traje de Batman, era una enorme responsabilidad que sabría atender.

-No sé cómo sabe todo eso pero…

Terry se desconcertó. No había apartado la vista ni dos segundos cuando aquel hombre había desaparecido ya.

El chico movió la cabeza, tal vez eso de ser superhéroe y pelear contra los malos le estaba comenzando a atontar el cerebro.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo.

Por ello se sacó el traje del murciélago y se dirigió a la mansión. Ilusión o no debía asegurarse de que el viejo continuaba a salvo. A pesar de no simpatizarle completamente, no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo.

Buscó alrededor de veinte minutos, la mansión era enorme para una sola persona y su perro, pero las excentricidades de los ricos jamás las comprendería.

Encontró al hombre en el estudio superior, enfrascado en un libro y con su fiel perro acompañándole.

Sin percatarse, Terry dio un respiro.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. Indicó Wayne, con esa voz aun potente que poseía.

-Yo…solo…

-Tú elocuencia me matará, McGinnes. Intervino el hombre, sin soltar en ningún momento el libro.

-¿Pero habrá algo que se le escape de las manos? Indagó el muchacho entrando en el estudio.

-Batman siempre está alerta, hasta en su propia caverna. Señaló Bruce, acariciando la cabeza de su mascota.

Esas palabras hicieron respingar al chico, quien de inmediato se acercó al hombre.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Tendría porqué no estarlo?

-Es que acabo de llegar y en la Baticueva vi…tal vez fue mi imaginación. Insistió, no llegando a comprender lo que había sucedido.

Bruce sonrió a su muy particular estilo, apoyando el libro en su regazo.

-Aun te falta aprender mucho, Terry. Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo. Ahora ve a casa, tú madre debe estar preocupada.

El chico asintió. Debía aun inventar la excusa de ese día para justificar su tardanza. Eso de ser Batman lo iba a matar de una u otra forma.

Salió del estudio con preguntas en la cabeza. Muchas en realidad. Todo aquello era un reverendo misterio aun.

-Viejo loco. Murmuró y de repente sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auchh! Se quejó, esperando mirar el bastón de Wayne quien seguramente lo había escuchado, pero se encontró con ese hombre que había desaparecido de la Baticueva.

-¡Usted! Exclamó Terry aun tocándose la cabeza. -¿En dónde se metió? Preguntó, mirándolo enfadado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a expresarte así de Bruce? Eso no te lo permitiré. Indicó el hombre, eludiendo la cuestión del muchacho que no pareció comprender nada.

-Pero yo no…

-Le debes respeto, grábate eso en la cabeza. Señaló, volviendo a golpear al chico.

Terry se molestó. Viejo o no ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho a golpearlo de ese modo, por ello estuvo dispuesto a puntualizar un par de cosas con ese individuo.

-Mire usted Don nadie, no le permito que…¡Auchh! Volvió a quejarse y esta vez el bastón de Wayne fue el culpable. -¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEÓ? Indagó molesto, mirando con cierto resentimiento a Bruce.

-Porque parece que no tienes educación. A los mayores no se les alza la voz, McGinnes. Señaló el hombre, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al chico que procuraba alejarse de aquellos dos individuos que deseaban aniquilarlo a golpes.

-Los viejos son incomprensibles…¡AUCHHH¡YA NO ME GOLPEE! Gruñó, cuando sintió otro golpe por parte de ese extraño que se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Bruce, deberías inculcarle modales a este muchacho. Batman siempre fue educado con sus mayores. Señaló el desconocido, acercándose al aludido que por primera vez en el tiempo que Terry llevaba conociéndolo, sonrió de verdad.

-¿Qué caso tendría?

El hombre sonrió, abrazando inmediatamente a la leyenda viviente.

-Te he echado de menos, viejo gruñón. Escuchó Terry al sujeto, para después mirar con mucho asombro que Wayne besaba efímeramente los labios de aquel hombre.

-Yo también. Me has abandonado durante mucho tiempo, Dick.

-Cállate, que yo jamás te cuestioné el tiempo en que tú solías abandonarme.

Y antes de que el beso se repitiera, Terry decidió intervenir.

-¿Pero alguien podría explicarme que rayos pasa aquí?

El que hizo llamarse Dick sonrió, mientras que Wayne gruñó.

-Creo que le he dado mala impresión a tú pupilo, Bruce. En la Baticueva no pude presentarme adecuadamente.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo. Objetó el hombre parcamente.

-Si tiene. Señaló Terry que cada vez comprendía menos.-Porqué entró como si viviera aquí y además lo…lo…¡Ewww! Se quejó el chico, recibiendo un golpe de ese bastón que estaba pensando muy seriamente destruir.

-No voy a decirte nada que no te incumba, McGinnes. Solo confórmate con saber que Dick es importante para mí.

-Si, ya lo vi. Musitó el chico, alejándose de ese par que podía llegar a causarle un mal a sus neuronas. -¡Pero viejo! Si voy a trabajar con usted al menos dígame quien entra o no en esta casona. Solo para tener en cuenta a quien aniquilar o no.

Bruce rió fríamente.

-Ni todos los años de entrenamiento que pudieras tener bastarían para acabar con Dick o con cualquier otro que entre aquí.

-La dedicación ante todo, muchacho. Apuntó Dick, sonriendo a la confusión de Terry.

-Arggg. ¡YA DEJEN DE TRATARME COMO UN TARADO Y EXPLÍQUENME! Exigió el chico, mirando tanto a uno como a otro hombre.

-Bruce. Pidió Dick pero este negó.

-No voy a decir nada que no desee. Es mi vida y no tengo porqué compartirla con…

A Terry le hizo un poco de gracia la mirada de reproche que Dick lanzó al viejo, porque este suspiró y un par de segundos después dio una explicación breve.

-Dick fue Nightwing.

Tan breve pero inusualmente comunicativo como nunca. Terry había escuchado hablar de "Ala nocturna" de boca de su padre y abuelo, pero jamás se imagino encontrarlo justamente ahí.

-Pensé que era una leyenda. Musitó sin pensar, obteniendo una risita por parte del hombre.

-Lo soy, muchacho. ¿A caso no me ves?

Bruce sonrió irónicamente.

-Te falta agudeza y sutileza, Terry. Murmuró tras comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.-Vete a casa, McGinnes.

-Pero…pero…aun no me dice porqué…

-Qué mi amante venga a verme de vez en cuando no te concierne, Terry. Márchate ahora.

Terry entonces supo lo que era congelarse.

¿A caso el viejo había dicho amante?

-¡Ewww! Se quejó, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Y también te falta respeto, Terry. Señaló Dick antes de seguir a Bruce.

El chico los miró alejarse pero no lograba comprender aun ese loco episodio.

-¡Ewww! Volvió a quejarse y antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Wayne se cerrara, escuchó a Dick hablar.

-Para que lo sepas, Bruce aun conserva la fuerza necesaria para someter a cualquiera. Vete a casa, Terry.

Jamás podría describir a ciencia cierta lo que había acontecido esa noche, solo que Terry se enteró tiempo después y en los archivos del Baticomputador, que Dick Grayson había sido el primer legendario "Robin", el ayudante de Batman y protegido de Bruce Wayne.

También supo después que debido a rencillas con el viejo, el joven Grayson se había convertido en Nightwing, el superhéroe que luchaba contra la maldad y que protegía a su muy particular estilo ciudad Blûdhaven, socorriendo a Batman cuando lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo no pudo encontrar en ningún lugar cuándo o cómo había comenzado la relación sentimental de Grayson con Wayne, la cual a simple vista se veía más sólida que ninguna que conociera.

-Bueno, tener al viejo ocupado de vez en cuando me sirve para ser Batman a mi modo. Se dijo, sonriendo a su muy particular estilo.

**The End.**

Una breve historia de un Bruce/Dick más obvios que los corazoncitos en San Valentín.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Gracias por leerme y darme sus comentarios

**KLF**

**Marzo 2008**


End file.
